


Welcome Back

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, I;m sorrry again, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: I'm sorry, It's angst night.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, It's angst night.

The power in the castle had gone out. There was no cause of it that they were aware of, but the only power they could manage was from their back up reserves, which wasn’t much.   
  
The light barely filled all the rooms as they walked through, their suits being most of their light source    
  
Keith pressed one of the door panels, the door only opening a tiny crack for him to slide in. He let out a huff of air and pulled the door open all the way, seeing a tall figure standing inside from wherever light came in.    
  
“Shiro?” Keith asked, the figure moving slightly but not close enough to actually see who it was.    
  
The figure became two from what Keith could tell as he got closer, only one of the figures was not moving and held up somehow.    
  
Keith stopped a few feet away when he heard something dripping and caught the horrible stench of… blood. Lots of blood.     
  
“Shiro, is that you?” Keith asked, his voice starting to fill with fear that this wasn’t Shiro.    
  
The figure turned around and threw who it had been holding forward. The person fell down with a hard thud, blood spilling out from him. Keith saw the color of the armor and his eyes widened. Lance.    
  
Keith moved forward slowly, reaching out a hand and gently touching the Blue Paladin’s face. It was ice cold. He wasn’t alive anymore and hadn’t been for awhile.    
  
Standing right back up, Keith started to back out of the room. Who he thought was Shiro turned completely around and began stepping forward, his footsteps echoing heavily in Keith’s mind.    
  
Keith tried to back up out of the room, but cornered himself against a wall, too frozen in fear to try and run from this person.    
  
The figure came close enough and Keith realized it was Shiro, but he was too scared to call out to him.    
  
Shiro came up to him, a dark smile on his face as he gently set a hand on Keith’s cheek, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead.   
  
“Welcome home, Keith.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry :'). 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
